Schlafende Schönheit
by Robin Knight
Summary: Wie das Original Märchen, nur mit meiner eigenen lustigen Handlung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! SoRiku Märchen Dornröschen c Gebrüder Grimm, Riku, Sora, die drei Feen und Malefiz c Square Enix und Disney


**Schlafende Schönheit**

Es war einmal ein König und eine Königin, die wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind. Und als sie ihren Wunsch nach einem Kind schon fast aufgegeben hatten, brachte die Königin einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt. Die Freude darüber war so groß, dass der König das gesamte Königreich zu einem Fest einlud.

Auch die Feen des Königreiches waren eingeladen, um dem jungen Prinzen ihre guten Wünsche auszusprechen. Als die letzte geladene Fee gerade dem Kind ihren Wunsch für dessen Zukunft äußern wollte, verdunkelte sich der Himmel und aus dunklem Rauch stieg eine dunkel gekleidete Frau heraus. Es war Malefiz, die böse Fee, die im dunklen und entlegenen Ort des Königreiches wohnte. Sie nicht eingeladen zu haben, erwies sich nun als schwerwiegender Fehler.

Wutentbrannt ging sie zur Wiege des Kindes und sprach ihren bösen Wunsch aus: „Prinz Riku, an deinem 16. Geburtstag sollst du dich an einer Spindel stechen und tot umfallen!" Danach verschwand Malefiz mit bösem Gelächter so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Die Königin begann bitterlich zu weinen und der König legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Was – was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte der König verzweifelt. Da trat die Fee vor, die ihren Wunsch noch nicht geäußert hatte und sprach: „Ich kann zwar Malefiz´s Wunsch nicht rückgängig machen, doch ich kann ihn lindern". Sie ging zur Wiege und sprach lächelnd zu dem schlafenden Kind: „Prinz Riku, an deinem 16. Geburtstag sollst du dich an einer Spindel stechen und in einen 100-jährigen Schlaf fallen. Aus diesem sollst du mit einem Kuss erlöst werden, der dir von jemandem gegeben wird, der dich aus ganzem Herzen liebt". Dann wandte sie sich an die königlichen Eltern: „Das ist alles, was ich für den Prinzen tun kann, es tut mir leid".

Traurig verließen die Feen das Königspaar und der König beschloss noch in dieser Nacht, jede Spindel in seinem Reich zu vernichten. Doch Malefiz verwahrte eine Spindel in ihrem Turm für den Tag, an dem ihr Fluch in Erfüllung gehen sollte.

So vergingen die Jahre und aus Prinz Riku war ein wunderschöner junger Mann geworden, der im gesamten Königreich beliebt war. Am Morgen seines 16. Geburtstages verließ das Königspaar das Schloss und ließ den Prinzen alleine mit dem Hofstaat zurück. Malefiz´s Fluch hatte das Königspaar vergessen, da sie dachten, durch das Verbrennen sämtlicher Spindel in ihrem Königreich, könne der Fluch nicht über ihren Sohn kommen.

So geschah es, dass der Prinz wenige Zeit später Besuch von einer alten Frau bekam. Der Prinz – der als sehr hilfsbereit bekannt war – begleitete die Alte zu ihrem Turm im dunkelsten Teil seines Königreiches, um ihr beim Verschieben ihrer Spindel hilfreich zu sein.

Erstaunt betrachtete der Prinz die Spindel und Malefiz fragte lächelnd: „Möchtet Ihr gerne das Spinnrad drehen, mein Prinz?" Prinz Riku ging auf das Spinnrad zu, wollte es berühren, doch wagte es nicht. „Habt keine Angst, mein Prinz. Dreht es nur"., sagte Malefiz, nahm die Hand des Prinzen und führte sie zum Spinnrad. Zögernd nahm Prinz Riku das Spinnrad in die Hand und stach sich dabei mit der Spindel in den Finger.

Als das Blut aus der Wunde tropfte, verfinsterte sich der Himmel, es blitzte und donnerte, Malefiz lachte böse und der Prinz sank leblos zu Boden. Mit teuflischem Gelächter verschwand die böse Fee in einer dunklen Rauchwolke und das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf. Der Prinz fiel in einen 100-jährigen Schlaf und das gesamte Königreich mit ihm. Im Laufe der Jahre wuchs eine Dornenhecke um den Turm und schloss den schlafenden Prinzen ein.

Viele tapfere Prinzessinnen und Ritter wollten den schlafenden Prinzen befreien, doch keiner von ihnen durchdrang die Dornenhecke. So vergaßen die Menschen den schlafenden Prinzen und er wurde zur Legende.

Als das 100. Jahr ins Land zog, machte sich der junge Ritter Sora auf die Suche nach dem Geheimnisumwobenen Turm. Nach Tagen erreichte er mit seinem Pferd den Turm, der über und über mit spitzen Dornen übersäht war. Sora stieg von seinem Pferd und schlug mit seinem Schwert auf die Dornen ein. Als er nach Stunden entmutigt wieder nach Hause reiten wollte, öffnete sich die Dornenhecke und Sora betrat die Stiege, die zum Turm hinaufführte.

Stufe um Stufe legte der tapfere Ritter zurück und gelangte schließlich in einen kleinen Raum, in dem ein Spinnrad stand. Daneben lag schlafend Prinz Riku, der als ‚schlafende Schönheit' in der Legende genannt wurde. Doch der tapfere Ritter wusste nicht, dass die schlafende Schönheit ein Prinz war, denn mit den Jahren hatte man auch vergessen, dass das Königskind in der Legende männlichen Geschlechts war. So kniete sich Sora neben ihn, legte dessen Kopf in seinen Schoss und küsste die vermeintliche Prinzessin auf deren rosige Lippen. Der Prinz öffnete die Augen und just in diesem Moment erwachte auch das vergessene Königreich zu neuem Leben. Seinen Irrtum bemerkte er, als er sich die ‚Prinzessin' genauer ansah, nachdem diese ihre Augen geöffnet hatte und aufgestanden war.

Minutenlang sahen sich die beiden nur an, bevor der Prinz seine Sprache wiederfand. „Ich möchte dir danken, dass du mich von meinem Fluch befreit und das Königreich gerettet hast. Sage mir, was du dir am Meisten wünschst. Ich bin sicher, meine Eltern werden dich mit Reichtümern überhäufen, da du mein Leben gerettet und das Königreich befreit hast". Auch der Ritter hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden und flüsterte beschämt: „Ich brauche keine Reichtümer, ich wünsche mir nur, was mein Herz begehrt". „Und das wäre?", fragte der Prinz überrascht. „Ihr, mein Prinz, wenn Ihr einverstanden seid"., antwortete Sora und drehte sich um, damit der Prinz seine glühenden Wangen nicht sah.

Der Prinz stand einige Sekunden sprachlos da, bevor er lächelnd antwortete: „So sei es, mein edler Ritter". „Verzeiht meinen törichten Wunsch, mein Prinz, lebt wohl"., flüsterte der Ritter und machte sich auf den Weg, den Turm zu verlassen, da er die Worte des Prinzen überhört hatte. Doch der Prinz zog ihn auf halbem Wege an seinem Arm zurück, drehte ihn zu sich, schob seinen Kopf in die Höhe, sodass sie sich ansehen mussten und lachte: „Du wirst mich doch nicht hier alleine zurücklassen wollen, oder?" Sora sah ihn nur fragend an und bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, versiegelte der Prinz seinen Mund mit dessen Lippen. Als der Kuss geendet hatte, stotterte der Ritter: „Aber … Eure Eltern … das Königreich …". „Wird sich meinem Wunsch fügen, denn auch ich soll bekommen was mein Herz begehrt".

So verließen die beiden gemeinsam den Turm und kehrten ins vergessene Königreich zurück. Nachdem das Königspaar voller Freude ihren Sohn empfangen und dessen Wunsch vernommen hatten, wurde wenig später die Hochzeit des Prinzen und des tapferen Ritters gefeiert. So lebten die beiden glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.


End file.
